Hypothetical Situations
by Bookwrm17
Summary: Five different ways in which Lois could find out Clark's secret, and her five different reactions. Clois all the way, because it's destiny.


**Hypothetical Situations**

**# 1- Truth or Dare**

"Your turn, Smallville."

"Lois…"

"It's no fun unless you play, too."

"Fine. Truth."

"Afraid to take a dare?"

"From you? Yes."

"You should be. Okay, what are you most worried about people finding out about you?"

"…"

"C'mon, Smallville, you have to answer."

"The fact that I'm an alien."

"Very funny, Clark. You have to answer _honestly_."

"I did."

"Like I'm really going to fall for…holy sht. You're not kidding."

"Nope."

"…"

"Lois?"

"…"

"Please say something…Lois? Okay, I fail to see how this is funny…Seriously, stop laughing…Lois? You okay?...Breath, Lois, breath…"

**# 2- The Rescue**

She screamed his name as she heard the gunshots. Squeezing her eyes shut, she looked away. There was a dull thud, the sound of a body hitting the floor. She didn't want to see lying there bleeding to death. She couldn't bear to watch Clark – kind, noble, _stupid_ Clark, who had coming running in to rescue her like he thought he was some kind of superhero – die.

She heard footsteps coming closer, and she tensed up in anticipation of what would happen next. Her captor would shoot her, too, no doubt. She braced herself for the bullets.

But they never came.

Instead, she felt someone untie her. Someone with large yet gentle hands. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes…

…And found herself face to face with Clark Kent.

She stared open-mouthed as he helped her to her feet. Her captor was sprawled unconscious a few feet away.

"But – Clark – how?" she sputtered.

"He, uh, didn't have very good aim. He missed," Clark answered nervously. Lois frowned. Bad aim? He'd taken out two security guards from across the parking lot earlier. And how had Clark managed to knock him out?

"Hang on a sec, Smallville, his aim was just fine, and he had you at point-blank range. You expect me to believe that he couldn't hit you?"

Clark sighed. "Lois, can we just get out of here?" She started to protest, but he cut her off. "I'll explain later. I promise."

"Fine," she said, "But I'm holding you to that."

They left the warehouse and took Lois's car back to the farm. She wondered how Clark had gotten there without his truck, and made a mental note to ask him about that, too. When they got back, Martha was extremely relieved to see her, and made a fuss over treating her various scrapes and bruises.

It wasn't until she and Clark we alone that Lois got her explanation.

At first, she was disbelieving as she listened to Clark talk about his extraterrestrial origins. But of course, it all made sense, all the times he showed up just when you needed him, how he always escaped disaster unscathed, everything.

Then she asked the big question.

"So who else knows?"

He looked away as he answered.

"Obviously, my mom does, and my dad did. Chloe found out a couple of years ago. And Lionel. That's it."

Lois noticed one name conspicuously absent from his list. "You never told Lana?" Clark shook his head. "But you told me?"

Clark blinked and cocked his head, as if he couldn't quite believe it himself. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know," he began. "I guess because I know I can trust you."

"Wow."

"You're not upset, are you?"

"Of course not! I mean, wow, this is huge, but you know what? It doesn't change who you are. So you're an alien. I can live with that."

A look of immense relief passed over Clark's face, and he smiled.

**#3- Confiding**

Clark paced nervously up in his loft. Lois was supposed to be there ten minutes ago. He still wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing, but he had talked it over with his mother and Chloe, and for goodness' sake, he had even asked _Lionel Luthor_, and they had all agreed that Lois could be trusted with his secret.

After all, Lois was smart. She knew when to keep her mouth shut. And she was clever enough to be able to make up stories to cover for him. More importantly, she was a good friend, and she was loyal to a fault.

Yes, Lois Lane was many things. Unfortunately for Clark's nerves, punctual was not one of them.

He paced away another five minutes in anxious silence before he heard her car pulling in to the driveway. Shortly after that, her footsteps entered the barn and mounted the steps, and her voice rang out.

"I'm here, Smallville. Now what's this important matter you just _have_ to talk to me about?"

Clark sighed and sat down on the couch. "Lois, what I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone else. Do you understand?"

"Okay, if this is about you and Lana, I'm leaving," she teased.

"No, Lois, it's not. I'm serious, though. No one else can know."

Her expression became more somber as she picked up on the true weight behind his words.

"Okay," she said. "I understand. My lips are sealed."

Now came the hard part. He took a deep breath and began his tale.

"Everyone knows that I was adopted. But what most people don't know is where I came from. I was born about as far away from Smallville as you can get."

"Australia?" Lois interrupted.

Clark swallowed nervously. "No," he said. "Even further. On another planet. In another galaxy, in fact."

"Wait a minute," she interrupted again. "Are you trying to tell me that you're an – an –"

"Alien? Yes."

"And you're serious about this? It's not some practical joke?"

"No."

She opened her mouth again, but Clark cut her off. "Look, Lois, there's more you need to hear, and it will be easier for me if you don't interrupt. I'll answer you're questions later, okay?"

She nodded for him to continue. He went on to tell her about Krypton's destruction and how he had escaped, about Jor-El and the caves, about his Fortress of Solitude, about Kryptonite and bout his destiny. Then, finally, he came to the last part: his powers.

Lois laughed at his expense when she heard about how his heat vision had developed, and, of course, she demanded demonstrations of his strength and speed. He obliged by lifting a tractor and getting her take-out from her favorite Italian restaurant in Metropolis.

And then came the moment of truth: Her reaction. As usual, Lois surprised him.

"This is so cool, Smallville! Do you realize all the fun you could have with your abilities?"

Clark shook his head. "No, Lois, these powers are a huge responsibility. I have a destiny, remember?"

She shrugged. "Doesn't mean you can't have a little fun in the mean time."

As she continued to babble on about all the ways he could do this, Clark couldn't help but grin. Typical Lois. He tells her his deepest secret, and she acts like it's completely natural.

**#4- The Date**

"So where are you taking me on this fine evening, Smallville?"

"It's a surprise. But you'll need these."

"My coat and gloves. Lemme guess: ice skating."

"Nope. Better."

"Where else can we go in April that's cold?"

"You'll see."

"C'mon! Tell me."

"No."

"Please?"

"Sorry, Lo. That would ruin the surprise."

"You know I'm going to keep pestering you until you tell me."

"Go right ahead."

_10 minutes later_

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Lois!"

"Yes, Clarkie?"

"Where here."

"Oh. The Kawatchee caves? That's it?"

"No. There's more. Come one."

"Okay, I've only been down here once or twice, but I do not remember that alter being there."

"It was left for me. I'm the only one who can access it."

"But you're not Kawatchee."

"Neither is this."

"You'll have to run that by me again."

"All in good time, Lois. Now hold on."

"What the – Clark? Where the hell are we?"

"Welcome to the Fortress of Solitude."

"It's freezing."

"Thus the coat. Put it on."

"Oh. Right. So what is this place exactly?"

"It's basically a replica of Krypton left here by my biological parents."

"Krypton?"

"The planet where I was born."

"You're an alien?"

"Well, yeah. Look, I can understand if you're freaked out by all this, but I really thought you should know, seeing as we've been going out for a while now."

"Does Lana know?"

"What?"

"Did you ever tell Lana about…this?"

"No."

"But you trust me to keep your secret?"

"Absolutely. I know it's a huge burden, and you'll always have to make up excuses and stuff, but I couldn't stand lying to you anymore. I didn't want it to drive us apart like it did with me and Lana, and I knew I couldn't loose you, so –"

"Clark?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

**#5- Impeccable Timing**

"You're telling me this _now?_"

Clark winced at the volume of her voice. "Look, Lois, I -"

"Don't, Smallville," she cut him off angrily, picking her clothes up off the floor and hastily putting them on. "Just don't talk to me."

With that, she stormed out of his room and slammed the door behind her. Clark sighed. Maybe he should have told her his secret _before_ they'd had sex.

**Author's notes:**

#5 was actually the first one I thought of, and it pretty much inspired the other four. I'm not too thrilled with how similar #2 and #3 are, but I like each of them on their own, so I left them as they are. Writing in the dialogue-only format for #1 and #4 was fun, but difficult. I hope it's clear what's going on.

Feed back makes me very happy, so I can't wait to hear what ya'll think.


End file.
